A Kuryakin Road Trip
by LuaLantern
Summary: Alexandire Kuryakin and his family take a long car ride to get to their cruise. Odd things happen but, some other stuff happens as well! This is my first time writing a fairly long fanfiction and I know that I didn't go into full detail but, read anyways!


Disclaimer:

I don't own the last name of Kuryakin, even though I wish I did. This story is after The Man from Uncle.

The Kuryakin family were loading up for their four day drive, possibly longer since they would have to stop for the night at different hotels. The trip from California to Orlando, Florida was long, and wouldn't be the most exciting car ride. Alexandire was incredibly stressed out with work, he needed to get on that cruise pronto. There were many reasons they didn't take a plane instead: Ethan, their older son, who was eight, was terrified of heights and flying. Phones weren't allowed on any of the airplanes the family checked into, althought Alexandire needed his phone to talk for his job. He was a secret agent as his father and mother had once been, and saving the world and other countries was already hard enough.

Caroline sighed, swiftly running her hand through her hair. Sure, she was stressed, she didn't like long car rides but, she'd just hope that her family could work this out. Being married to a spy, that was a forced marriage, and worrying if he is okay or not is hard. She loved her husband to death but, he could make her run through a brick wall sometimes. A couple years ago, a law was passed. An arranged marriage to all who just turned eighteen, forcing them to bond with someone. Caroline and Alexandire had met at the boarding school where this law was present, they hated each other.

They would always drive each other insane, and strive to be better than the other. She used to hate the way he would smirk at her from the other side of the room. He used to hate how she would gossip rumors about him. At first their marriage started off horribly, they would always argue, sometimes even, he'd go to far. Of course they didn't sleep in the same bed but, they wouldn't sleep in the same room. Always avoiding each other, this couple felt it one day when Alexandire confessed the ever on-going desire. He had appreciated her and thought she was beautiful, yes, she was annoying but, was this couple one who got along by arguing?

Caroline eventually fell in, she had fallen head over heels for the russian. Maybe, instead of being ticked off, they were just jealous of one another. Alexandire had a short temper to anything that made him angry, such as when Caroline found a boyfriend, he was furious. He never gave it away though, that would ruin the whole hate ship, right? He was filled with an unknown joy when Caroline and Andrew broke up.

Into time of the marriage, Alexandire and Caroline did everything together that it was like a perfect happy couple. Caroline did new things, she was sometimes spoiled by her husband. He gave many things to her but, he also took a few things. Such as her virginanity, which hurt her for a first timer but, enjoyed it so very much. The second time the couple made love, Caroline fell pregnant with a child. She had a brother named Kyle who seemed to despise Alexandire, for numerous reasons. He was the bully to his sister earlier, he had made Kyle lose his job and he was just to prideful for the time at being.

Nine long months, Alexandire had to torture through, granting the needs of his wife. Their newborn baby boy was born in early Spring, April seventh. His name was Ethan because, Alexandire had always enjoyed that name, he said it meant: 'Strong'. Soon after, Caroline had another child who was born on June seventeenth. This time, she got to pick the baby's name. She chose it to be Jason, for which meant: 'A healing'. Alexandire took after his father, a very tall and handsome man. He was six foot three with blonde hair, light grey eyes and a muscular body. Caroline had dark raven hair with brown eyes and a very nice smile, she was only about five foot eight. Both of their sons had the dark hair as their mother but, had the eyebrows and light grey eyes of their father.

"I've got everything," Caroline exclaimed. "or so I hope." Alexandire rolled his eyes and walked over to his wife. "I think you haff to get rid of that stupid list." He replied, with his thick russian accent. Ethan looked over to his father, "Oooh daddy, you're not suppose to say stupid!" He whined. "You just said it, stupid!" Jason chimed in, teasing his older brother. The boys continued teasing each other while Caroline was trying to concentrate on making sure where everything was. All she could hear were her children shouting nonsense at each other. "Alright!" She held her hands up, and turned towards the boys. "I need you guys to get in the car and stop playing around." Ethan and Jason complained but, did what their mother instructed. Alexandire snaked his arms around his wife's waist. "I would very much like to continue playing, lof."

Caroline grabbed his wrists and untightened them from her waist. "Just get in the car." He held his hands up in surrender, "Whatever you say, lof." After double checking and triple checking, she figured they had everything they needed. Caroline got in the car and fastened her seat belt, making sure her children did as well. Caroline was a good mother, always worrying for her young but, also very kind and gentle. Alexandire hit the gas pedal rather abruptly and their suburban sped off. After about thirty minutes of driving, Alexandire made an announcement to his family: "I will be taking a few phone calls for work so, stay quiet." He dialed numbers on his phone and talked to his coworker, Ryan. Caroline read a magazine while, Ethan and Jason talked with one another.

"...And what did he haff to say about that?" The russian asked through the phone. He was the only one who could hear Ryan, for it was quite secret. Alexandire never wanted his family involved with his work, far too dangerous. "He said simple stuff, just like where he thinks his boss is and stuff." Ryan replied. The family were only about an hour in the trip when Alexandire yelled. "Shit! And what do they expect us to do about eet?" Startled, the rest of the family jumped at the loud yelling. "You have to pay for the swear jar, daddy!" Jason shouted before being cut off by his mother. "Your father is busy working and was just distressed, leave him be." Jason frowned but, nodded. "Sorry mother." Caroline looked at her son, "It's okay, baby. Just don't do it again." He perked up and continued to talk with his slightly older brother.

A few minutes later, Caroline heard a voice whispering a little louder. "I need to use the bathroom mother!" She turned and saw Ethan desperately looking at her. "Me too!" Jason whined. Caroline turned towards her husband who looked back at her. He was still driving with just one hand but, he was also talking to Ryan which made it harder to control the car. She mouthed to him to pull over at the next restroom, she didn't like interrupting him or his work but, the boys had to go. The car soon pulled over at a rest stop where Caroline stopped her boys and told them to wait on her after they got out. Alexandire as well went and kept Ryan on hold where then was released and continued to talk.

Once everyone was back in the car, they continued on their way. After about three more hours and two more restroom breaks, Jason looked at Ethan. "What is daddy doing that is so important?" He asked. "I dunno." The older boy replied. "Alright, I'll check." Alexandire looked down for a second with busy traffic and WHAM. Their car had hit anothers who had suddenly stop from a red light. "FUCK!" He shouted. "I do not need this!" He got of the car after informing Ryan what had just happened. "Nothing seems to be that bad, can we just leaf it be?" He pondered. "I reckon so partner, seems to be no bad damages." The country man chuckled. Alexandire got back in the car with Caroline glaring at him. "Stop staring at me like that." He grumbled. She pointed her finger and before she could inform him of what she so wanted to say, he cut her off. "I'm sorry, okay? I should have been more careful. I'm stressed enough and don't need your crap."

More driving was in store but, finally they had ended their first day, arriving at a nice Hilton inn. It was six at night and the family checked it and went to their room. There were two double beds and a giant king size bed. After watching television, Jason soon yawned loudly. "Daddy, I'm tired..." Alexandire turned his head slightly and said the obvious. "Then go to sleep." Jason continued though. "But I need to be tucked in." The blonde headed man got up and walked over to his son already in bed, waiting patiently. "Alright." He tucked his son in and kissed his forehead lightly. He ordered Ethan to bed and did the same as well, where finally he could get some sleep. He cut all the lights off except for the bathroom light which kept it nice and dim.

Since it was rather warm, Alexandire pulled down his pants and took off his shirt, revealing his brief boxers, which were dark blue. He climbed in bed next to his wife's sleeping figure. He put his arm slowly aroun her waist, holding her barely, which made her wake up. "You are light sleeper, no?" He murmured against her skin. "Sorry, just. Nevermind." Caroline said, rather hurriedly and stopped. He rolled her over to face him, which made her wonder. "What are you doing?" He kissed her forehead softly and rolled her back. "Good night's kiss, lof." He replied. They soon drifted off to sleep.

The family woke up to the sounds of a shower turning off, Alexandire soon walking out with dried hair and casual clothes on. "Up, up, up!" He snapped his fingers. "Daddy," Ethan whispered. "I'm still tired." The russian raised an eyebrow, "Sleep in the car." The rest of the Kuryakin family took showers and got dressed. They came down to breakfast where Jason exclaimed, "I want cereal!" Caroline sighed, she had been over this for quite a while. "You need all the good protein you can get." He continued to whine alongside Ethan who now, also wanted cereal. She turned toward her husband and gave him a desperate look.

"Get cereal, you haff been very good and not disturbing me." Alexandire nodded his heads toward the loads of boxes of cereal. "Yay! Thank you daddy!" The boys chimed. Caroline rolled her eyes and huffed. "Now don't get into a twist, they deserve it." He gave her a stern look. "I know, you're just usually one to agree with me." She replied. They smiled at each other and kissed for a few seconds until they heard mocking gags. "Eww!" Their children whined. Alexandire patted his sons on the back to go foward, "You will do someday, be mature." Caroline smiled a warm smile.

Alexandire, Caroline, Ethan and Jason packed into the car, ready for the long car trip. "Good news! I do not haff any phone calls!" The boys cheered which meant they could spend family time with their father and wouldn't have to be shushed. There was a long pause when suddenly Ethan blurted out, "Tell us how you and mommy met!" Alexandire frowned a little, knowing it is hard to explain how your mother and father hated each other but, were forced to marry not for real love but, it did turn out to be real love. He didn't like to lie to his boys but, he didn't want them distressed and confused. "One day in school I met this girl," He started. "Which is mommy!" Jason said. "Shhh!" Ethan replied. "She was far prettier than the others. She was nice and kind but, she and I didn't get along well. You see, I was a little to tough for most people, too bossy and prideful." Alexandire continued. "She had so much goodness in her heart that she was willing to give us a shot. She and I then dated for a few months when we decided we were right for each other." Jason stared up questionaly, his grey eyes shimmering.

"How do you know when you're, 'right for each other?'" He asked. Alexandire raised an eyebrow to this but, responded quickly. "You will know. Anyways," He went on with his story. "I knew that I loved her and asked her to marry me. She was so nice and loving, that she accepted." Ethan looked at his father. "So that's it?" Caroline looked her boys, "That's it in a nutshell. Let's just say I love your father very much." The two young boys nodded. "Let's play the question game!" She said. "Are you a kid mommy?" Caroline looked at Ethan in question. "Only kids suggest games but, I guess you're such a nice mommy you say it instead of us asking!" As though how confusing that may sound, the mother got it and knew exactly what her son was trying to tell her.

Jason went first. "What is your favorite color?" The objective was to go around in a clockwise circle starting with next person in line to answer and the one who asked to go last. Alexandire cocked his head and thought. "I like the color gray very much but, some people say it's a shade. If I can't choose gray then, I choose green." The others nodded. It was now Caroline's turn. She thought and finally looked up saying, "I like the color purple, it's a very royal color." Ethan bounced up and down, "Mine is blue!" Caroline chuckled at this. "Really? Mine is too!" Jason said. They cheered for a second where it was Alexandire's turn to ask. "What do you like to do for fun?" His wife cocked her head a few times, left and right, thinking. "I enjoy reading, it's very peaceful." He nodded and the game went on. "I like playing games!" Ethan and Jason said at the same time.

"I enjoy sketching and drawing." Alexandire exclaimed to the listening ears. He toned his voice to a low whisper for where only Caroline could hear. "I also enjoy a lot more." He raised his eyebrow up and down several times. She gasped at wonder if her children heard and swatted his chest lightly. "Let's be mature." She said. "Ooh, this isn't a question for Jason but, still!" Ethan laughed a little. "What do you do in the bedroom when the door is closed? Are you having fun or planning something?" Alexandire's eyes widened at this. He had heard his son roaming at night a few times but, usually ignored it. As long as Ethan knew, nothing was really going on but, he would hear sometimes talking.

"We plan stuff! Like how we planned this vacation!" Caroline said quickly. "Okay! Just wondering!" The child smiled sweetly. "Oh come on, lof." Alexandire complained. "I think they are the right age to know." Caroline glared at her husband. "At eight and seven? Alright!" He rolled his eyes as he was just trying to tease his wife, not bug her more. After a normal day of driving and games, the family came upon their hotel. They ate dinner at a near sports bar and came straight back. Ethan and Jason decided to go out on the balcony real quick for fresh air, where Alexandire could enjoy a moment alone with his wife.

He got on top of her where he started kissing her slowly down the sides of her neck. He started to slowly kiss her lips when a voice came, "Daddy get off of mommy!" Jason exclaimed. "What if I don't want to?" The child sighed. "Okay but, don't stay up too long!" He acted just like his mother. Alexandire soon started to tug at her shirt where Caroline snatched it back up. "Not straight infront of the kids!" He shruged. "I don't see why not." Alexandire continued to kiss her passionately and forcefully. "Okayyyyy stop." Caroline whined. "We need to sleep."

In the middle of the night, the fire alarm went off, alerting already awake Caroline. She jumped up and quickly woke her children. "What's going on, mommy?" Jason yawned. "It's the fire alarm, it's probably a fire!" The black headed woman said. Ethan and Jason jumped up, still in their pajamas and ran over to their father, waking him. Alexandire heard the fire alarm and put on a bathrobe quickly. He then picked up Ethan while Caroline took Jason in her arms. The family quickly went down the stairs about three flights to where everyone was lined up.

Soon a manager came out explaining how some people forgot to close the oven and, smoke was sent up through the detectors. As soon as they got back to their room, Jason continued to cry a little. "What's wrong?" Caroline asked, comforting her son. "It was, so, so scary," Jason choked out in sobs. "what if there was a real fire, then then I could've died." Alexandire walked over to Jason, hugging him. "Nothing will get either of you when I am around." The boy nodded and eventually stopped. Everyone climbed into their beds and went straight to sleep.

Only about three hours later the family had to get up. Alexandire yawned loudly, annoying his wife since she knew he did that on purpose. He then stretched his arms and grabbed Caroline, cuddling with her. No matter how cheesy romantic her husband could get, she still appreciated him. After breakfast, the Kuryakins got into their car and continued for the third day of driving. There was a ton of traffic which didn't please Alexandire at all, instead he tried to take a shortcut. He sped up quickly dodging through the traffic on the other side of the road, then went straight back to normal, luckily there were no officers watching but, other people were mad.

"Why did you do that?" Caroline gave her husband another of her infamous glares. "It is quicker, no?" He replied, smoothly. She rolled her eyes but, didn't argue any further. Soon, Caroline's phone began to ring, which made her question who was calling her. She had told all her family and friends that she would be on a trip. She stared blankly at her phone which said: Kyle.

Caroline answered the phone and said: "Hello?" Kyle cleared his throat and began. "Hey big sis. I was just checking on you." Caroline smiled, knowing that her brother was always there to look out for her. "Are you with the russian?" He asked suddenly, with little tints of anger in his voice. She sighed, why did he have to call and talk to her about Alexandire? She didn't have time to speak when Kyle cut her off. "Why are you with that fucking russian?" Caroline huffed. "Because he is my husband and we're going on a trip!" She half shouted. "Plus why do you care so much?" Her annoying brother started, "Well, he's a cruel person, so whatever, hate me because, I'm trying to help you." He hung up quickly leaving Caroline a little upset with her family member.

"What did he haff to say?" Alexandire asked suspiciously. How did he know it was Kyle? Caroline thought. "He's just worried that I'm with you." She sighed. "That son of a bitch doesn't know when to leaf you alone." Alexandire whispered so, their children couldn't heard the string of curses. He was a normally good father, he was caring but, also strict. He didn't want his children to hear wrong words even though he probably used them constantly.

"I suppose so." Caroline replied, her voice cool in the form of a whisper as well. After about two more hours of driving, motorcycle gangs were swerving through cars. Alexandire honked as one got right infront of him unexpectedly. He rolled his eyes and went to the nearest gas station since the car tank was low. The motorcycle gang went around in circles around the car, obviously angry. One tough, hairy guy with a tattoo came out, his fists up. "Argh, you there. Honkin' at us. Let's see who'll win." Caroline's eyes went wide and she turned on Alexandire. "Let's try to avoid fighting..." Alexandire gave a look expressing that he had to.

The motorcycle gang's leader swung a punch which, Alexandire dodged easily. He punched again but, the russian was just to quick. He finally got ahold of Alexandire in a choke hold but, it was planned. The blonde haired man flipped the leader and wrestled him to the ground, swinging direct punches. Soon after, the leader was bleeding bad and turned to run off from the scene. The gang got on their motorcycles and quickly sped off, away from the dangerous family.

Alexandire filled the car up with gas, wiped some blood off the side of his mouth and directed everyone to get back in. "Who do they think they are trying to attack a random family?" More hours of driving included Alexandire taking a few more phone calls, Caroline trying to stop Jason and Ethan fighting over something and stopping at Dairy Queen.

The family finally arrived at a nice hotel, where they unpacked a few things just in case and entered. They went up to their room on the tenth floor and put down some luggage. "I'm going to haff to work a little more." Alexandire told his family, walking over and sitting down at a desk, spreading various papers. Caroline nodded and quickly mouthed that she was going to the store to pick up a few things.

Ethan and Jason were all alone with no working wifi, no television, no internet. They tried to play some games but, soon they grew bored. Ethan looked outside and saw a basketball goal, his favorite sport was basketball. Jason was more of a soccer kid since he couldn't really even shoot good but, he could make soccer goals quickly and easily. "I'm going to try to get dad." Ethan told Jason. "He might get mad but, good luck." Jason replied.

The black headed young, eight year old silently walked over to his father. He tapped his father and asked, "Can you come play with us maybe later?" Alexandire looked down and whispered, holding the phone so Ryan couldn't hear, "I'm working right now, I will later." Alexandire was already stressed and taking some time off from important business to talk to his son couldn't always be granted.

"Okay, well, when you get done, just making sure," Ethan replied. "but take your time and be sure to-" Ethan was cut off suddenly from his father's annoyance. "Ethan, I am working, I will later!" Alexandire said sternly and a little loudly. Ethan was the kid who just wanted to continue on with sentences to tell adults that it's okay and he hopes they will later but, he did it too often. He was also a little sensitive but, would later grow out of that. At this age he didn't like when adults argued or when they even got a little mad with him, he felt horrible inside.

Ethan started to tear up in his eyes, he started to cry but, he stopped it. He knew his father didn't always like crying but, just to be strong and say alright. He ran off a little to go to the restroom where he would isolate himself from his family for a little while. As a dad, Alexandire saw this and felt bad, he was just stressed out and didn't want to work at the moment. After only a few more minutes of work, he decided to cut it off and tell Ryan that was it for the week, luckily it was a good stopping place. He went to knock on the restroom door and decided to call out, "Ethan. Let me in," Alexandire sighed. "please." He didn't want to sound harsh but, Ethan opened the doors anyways and came out. His eyes were still a little watery and dark from where he cried a little.

Alexandire opened his arms for a hug which Ethan quickly accepted. "Daddy's sorry, he was just very stressed out but, now he is done." The young boy nodded at his father's words and cheered up instantly. Seeing a smile on his little boy's face was all a father wanted to see, right? "Let's go play some basketball." The two boys followed their father on the court where a smaller net was at, only eight feet. They took about an hour to shoot and play around and Caroline saw this. She was inside watching from the window, a smile plastered on her face.

The rest of the family came inside later, sweating and panting hardly. "Shower before dinner." Caroline ordered. "Do we haff to?" Alexandire whined. "Yes, you do." She smirked. Jason and Ethan took their turns, they were quick with only about five minute showers then drying off. As the older he got, Alexandire took a little longer shower, unless he had to be somewhere quick. After about twenty-five minutes, Caroline came in. "What is taking you so long?" Alexandire grabbed a towel, wrapped it around himself and stepped off. He didn't mind being naked around his wife, espically for certain reasons but, he couldn't just walk around nude with her anyways.

"Done, happy?" He asked. "I am now," Caroline replied. "Anyways." She was cut off by her husband. "I'm not happy, I need somefing." He looked at her and then put his hands on each side of her hips, kissing her. "There, happy." She placed her hands on his muscular chest and continued to kiss him. "I love you." She whispered. "I loff you most." Alexandire replied. He pushed her off her and she looked confused. "I need to get dressed." Caroline exited the restroom while her husband got changed quickly and dried his hair.

"Why did mommy enter the bathroom and why did you take so long?" Jason wondered. Alexandire whispered since he was right next to his wife, "She came in begging for sex, so we did it real quick." He said jokingly. Caroline glared at her husband and swatted his chest, his reply was that he swatted her butt quickly. "She just had to brush her teeth." Alexandire told his young children. They looked at him wide eyed but, just nodded.

The family sat in theirs beds and turned on the television, on came Saturday night live. The jokes were hilarious as the whole family laughed at them. Soon the time of ten came and Caroline was shocked, she had let her boys stay up way too long. They were on vacation techinally, maybe she should let them stay up. "Honey, could you get a glass of water for me?" Caroline asked her husband. When her husband was tired he could be cranky, he purposely stayed up too long sometimes, he also had a nasty short temper.

"I am too tired, get it yourself." He replied, rather rudely. "Why are you in a pissy mood?" Caroline asked, she didn't like her husband trying to get the best of her. He would apologize either that night or in the morning but, she was use to him being tired and denying it. "I just don't want to get your stupid drink, get it yourself." He said, a little louder, tints of anger in his voice. "You're right there and the closest one to it!" She explained, obviously angered too herself. "Who fucking cares? I'm too damn tired to haff to get your water." She angered him and he was just too tired, he didn't care anymore.

"Just get the water, my gosh it's not hard! Do I need to teach you how?" Caroline shouted. "NO!" Alexandire stood up, banging his fists on the table infront of him. Ethan and Jason didn't like their parents fighting but, they were use to some late night arguments. They always forgave their father because, he would just try to stay up so he could let them play or watch television a little longer. "Why are you being so damn lazy?" She asked, still yelling. "I AM FUCKING TIRED, SO JUST LEAF IT BE!" Alexandire's voice boomed loudly, making her jump a little.

"FINE!" Caroline replied. She stomped over and filled a glass with water as simply as her husband could of done but, he was being annoying. "See how hard that was?" She said mockingly. "Not that damn hard, I suppose. Instead of being a bitch, seeing how tired your husband was, you could've gotten the damn thing yourself!" This angered her more and more. "Then just go to bed if you're that tired!" Caroline lifted her hand and threw the water out of the cup, soaking some of her husband.

Alexandire stared at her in disbelief, "Why the fuck did you do that?" He yelled at her. "You're being rude and very cruel!" She yelled back. "JUST STOP AND GO TO BED!" He huffed at her words but, went into the bathroom to change, slamming the door. She crawled into bed, as well as Ethan and Jason. Later, the russian came out ready for bed, climbing onto the soft matress.

Caroline shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep quickly. After a good night's sleep, she woke up peacefully. As she tried to get out of bed, Alexandire opened his eyes and she took note of this, "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She asked. "No, I was, already awake. Just heard you getting out of the bed." He sat up in bed and put his arms around his wife, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry about last night, I was being lazy fucktard, was just very tired. I got cranky, forgive me, lof." He made eyes which she couldn't deny. "I'm sorry for going off on you." Caroline whispered.

"We haff long day of driving ahead," Alexandire informed her. "could you drive, please?" He was right, he was probably sick of driving and it was only one more day, "Sure." Caroline said. As the boys were still asleep, or so they thought, Alexandire started kissing his wife. He swept his hand to her thigh and kissed harder but, gently also. He started to kiss her collarbone and the sides of her neck. After some while of kissing, he stopped and went to wake the boys. "Up, up!" He instructed. Jason and Ethan opened their eyes. "Guys, I'm sorry for yelling yesterday, I was just tired." He apologized. "It's okay!" Jason and Ethan replied, giggling.

The young boys ran off to get changed, taking turns in the bathroom. The family loaded up into the car, the only change was Caroline was in the driver's seat. "Are you excited to get on the ship?" Alexandire asked his children as the car started moving. "Yes!" Came two replies. "Good." As the trip went on, the young children started arguing about something. "No, stop! I had it first!" Jason yelled, trying to pry the object from his brother's hands. "Well too bad!" Ethan shouted back. Alexandire turned around, giving a stern look which the boys ignored so he tried to intervene but, before he could stop them, Ethan yelled out something unexpected. "Stop being a bas-tard!" Of course he didn't know what the word really meant since his father used a lot. He always heard his mom telling his dad not to say that word but, he didn't care at the moment. At the cursing of an eight year old, Caroline gasped, eyes still on the road and Alexandire looked shocked too. "No, you stop being one!" Jason yelled, once more.

"Both of you! Stop it right now!" Alexandire's deep voice bellowed, snatching the toy away from his children. "Ethan Nickovitch Kuryakin," he pointed at his older son. "I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth, again!" He then turned to his youngest, still angry. "Jason Demyan Kuryakin, I don't want you to imply that he is one either!" The blonde headed man panted, "In fact, just stay quiet and think about what you did! When you're sorry, you can tell me. You haff to mean it though!" He always told them to think about their words and actions.

Alexandire was quite pissed now, he was having a decent day but, hearing those words from his son was unacceptable. Caroline knew where Ethan had heard the word, from his father. Alexandire could curse a lot at times, espically calling people horrible things while working. Even though there were doors, the children could still hear Alexandire from inside his office. What was Caroline's problem is that Ethan probably had known it was bad but, not that bad.

"Daddy," came a soft voice that belonged to Jason. "I'm sorry." Alexandire sneered, still upset. "It's okay," he said, meaning it. "But we still have to wait on your brother." Ethan didn't mean to use a bad word but, he meant it when he called Jason one. Jason could be annoying espically, when he would try to get what he wanted. "I'm sorry!" Ethan huffed, still mad. "No. You're not, you're certainly not acting like it." Caroline looked at her husband, she could easily forgive her children and was not as strict as her husband. "Oh come on, he's sorry, he probably means it, he's just upset."

Alexandire raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to reward him if, he's not sorry. Plus he's still acting horrible." Ethan grumbled. "Fix your attitude, young man!" The russian snapped. In times like this, Alexandire considered spanking Ethan. Sometimes Ethan wouldn't care and would be on-going in his bad behavior. He didn't believe in spankings much, for he felt as it was hurting your child. Alexandire had threatened his son to give him one before but, instead just sent him to his room.

He just needs a time-out, Alexandire thought. Very well. "You haff made your decision." He said sternly. "Our next hotel has two rooms, one with television, one without. You will stay in the other room and not get to haff fun." Alexandire knew Ethan enjoyed playing and watching television, so it was a real punishment at this age. "You will also stay quiet the rest of the car ride." He added. "That's a little harsh," Caroline started but, then got cut off. "He deserves it and you know it." Alexandire said, sternly.

Once inside the hotel, Alexandire pointed to the other room's door. "Now, and don't come out." Caroline looked at him questionally. "What about dinner? You can't starve him!" He looked at her. "I would never do that, I will bring it to him when we haff got it." Thirty minutes later, Alexandire came into Ethan's room. "Are you ready to tell me you're sorry yet?" Ethan hid under the covers, still mad and didn't want to look at his father. "Okay, fine." The russian places down the plate of food and exited.

"I think he's inherited his stubborness from you, lof." Alexandire told his wife. "Possibly." Caroline replied. "Why is he acting like this?" She asked. "He just wants to get his way, it's all, 'Jason's fault.'" Alexandire explained. Ethan came out slowly then, ran to his dad apologizing quickly. "I'm sorry!" He had a few tears but, this time he meant it. "It's okay, just watch your language next time." Alexandire replied, still in a tight hug with his child.

"Where is my underwear?" Alexandire asked after a while, shufflisked after a while, shuffling through his suitcase. "Oops, meant to tell you. It's washing and drying, well they have to fix it, and the machines aren't working." Caroline informed him. "Well, it is way to hot in here to sleep with pajamas." Alexandire said. "How is it hard? We all wears pants and a shirt while sleeping, you're basically exposed." She said. "I guess I'll haff to sleep without anything on then." He smiled, wickedly. Alexandire has slept nude before, besides after sex, he did it sometimes when it was too warm.

Alexandire knew he was wearing his boxer briefs but, they were sweaty after a work out. He usually sweated in his lower regions not meaning too. Since his boys were in the other room, he could do it, plus his children never got out of bed unless in emergency to tell him something. Alexandire took of his shirt first, exposing his chest, then slipped off his pants. He then slowly removed his underwear, leaving his 'man parts' hanging freely. He had a big size but, that was useless information to anyone besides his wife.

Caroline smiled lightly, then smirked. For that night, he cuddled with her and didn't care. In the morning, the laudry was brought by someone and Alexandire changed back into his clothes. "Aw, I was just getting ready to haff sex." He teased at his wife. She would of loved that, she enjoyed it so much, just the way he did it. The family quickly got ready and went out the door, arriving at the cruise terminal.

"It's time to enjoy our Carnival Cruise." Alexandire announced as they stepped on board.

Author's note:

I know I can run out of things to say and stuff but, still, I didn't want to go so detailed. I hope you enjoyed that family, I will continue to write about their cruise and it will probably be rated M for the perverts out there.

If you're so young and reading this or just horrible at context clues, I purposely did the way Alexandire talked, with have = haff and love = lof. (And so on.) I wasn't going to do W's like in Bulgarian, this is Russian.

Alexandire =

(Alex-and-die-er.)

Thanks so much for reading and stuff!


End file.
